


Disturbance.

by kaleidophoria



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidophoria/pseuds/kaleidophoria
Summary: For Chanyeol, Baekhyun is a way to forget. For Baekhyun, life threw a freak on his path to fuck up his life. For Kai, everything he loves is betraying him. For Luhan, love is the last thing he needs. For Sehun, Luhan ruins all the good things.[Genre]  Men x Men. Romance. Angst. Smut[Main Pairings]  BaekYeol/KaiBaek. [Secondary] But there is a lot of them.





	1. The red headed freak.

**Author's Note:**

> • [Author's note] •
> 
> This is an old fic i wrote years ago...& i'm sharing it because it's not half bad ? Was previously called "Who am I supposed to choose ?" ...but it was too cheesy & long.

_** Monday, October 09th.  ** _  
  
**9:10 am.**  
  


Chanyeol was waiting patiently, leaning against the wall of the coffee shop. Kris was late every morning but the redhead was still looking forward to their meeting. The sound of raindrops soothed his mind as he was still a little bit sleepy. When he saw this fried coming closer to their meeting place, a smile appeared on his face. Despite their break-up, Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel his heart racing a bit. The chinese guy arrived a few seconds later, sliding a hand through his blonde hair which was sticking to his forehead due of the rain.

 

" You're late as usual. "  
  
"Shut up Chanyeol. You should thank me for being here."

 

Chanyeol shrugged and walked into the cafe behind him, Kris following. They ordered their usual drinks and took a seat at a table. It was a routine Chanyeol forced his Chinese friend to keep. Sometimes they would spend their mornings in this coffee shop (Chanyeol's favorite) before heading to the university. For him, those 30 minutes were the most important moment of his days. They were not in the same classes, at lunch Sehun was with them and everyday Kris returned home late as he was a member of the basketball team. Those 30 minutes were the only ones Chanyeol could spend with his best friend (and ex-boyfriend), though Kris was an insensitive jerk and didn’t care as much as Chanyeol did about these moments they were spending together. They talked for a long time and finally decided to leave, having no more than a few minutes left to reach the university. Unfortunately, in Chanyeol's eternal clumsiness, he didn't see the young man standing in front of him. He bumped into the boy, accidentally spilling his coffee on his shirt.

 

"You're such an idiot..." Kris sighed.

 

Deeply annoyed, the stranger quickly grabbed a tissue and tried to clean the stain on his shirt, Chanyeol cleared his throat in discomfort, raising a hand to help but the young man gave him a dark look before leaving the shop at a quick pace. They watched the boy silently & a little smile appeared on Kris’ lips.

"I think he likes you."

 

* * *

 

 

 **1:09 pm.**  

Lunchtime came quickly. Chanyeol, Kris and Sehun sat at their usual table. Chanyeol liked Sehun of course, he was in his first year here and somehow ended up befriending the duo, but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous whenever Kris was being friendly towards the 'kid'. The elder was throwing water on the youngest who was dying in laughter & Chanyeol was trying to focus on something else than his two friends busy with their pointless game. Every smile of Kris was heartbreaking. The giant knew he still loved him despite their break-up. It happened last month, during a date Kris told him he wanted to break up because he was feeling 'more attracted to girls than his by own boyfriend.' The harshness of Kris' words made it harder to take but Chanyeol had to overcome it. What could he do about it ? Finally, he did find a subject of attention. A guy came to sit at a nearby table with one of his friends. It took Chanyeol a moment to recognize him as he seemed to have changed his shirt since their last meeting..

That boy he pushed at the coffee shop.

Chanyeol looked at his friends, who had apparently stopped to play & asked Sehun if he knew the young man. He highly doubted it, after all, Sehun wasn’t interested in anyone but to his surprise it was Kris who answered the question.

 

"You don’t know him ? His name is Baekhyun..who now seems to hate you."

"What happened ?" asked Sehun in a curious tone.

"Yeol spilled coffee on his shirt without apologizing, which is pathetic. " snickered Kris.

"Was I supposed to know him ?" Chanyeol asked, ignoring Kris.

"He’s Luhan’s best friend. " answered Sehun.

"Oh I remember him..that guy you were dating a few weeks ago."

“Yup, worst weeks of my life. Anyway, Luhan is really popular and since they're always together...people know him."

 

Baekhyun was next to said Luhan and they seemed to be in a pleasant conversation as they were all smiles. When Chanyeol looked around, he saw some students watching the boys time to time but they seemed to be in their own world, in a bubble no one could penetrate. Sehun kept on talking about the two guys. 

 

"Some girls & even guys want to date them but they refuse everyone. Baekhyun says that he's in a relationship but nobody knows with whom. "

“They are always together. Maybe he is dating Luhan." Kris suggested

"I don’t think so. They’re only friends.. " answered Sehun.

"My main wonder would be who would be the bottom and who would be the top. "

“Don’t imagine too much you don't want to pop a boner.” Chanyeol gave Kris an annoyed look for this last remark but the eyes of his former boyfriend were on Luhan and Baekhyun. Chanyeol winced. It was always painful to see Kris looking at other boys when he knew he rejected him for girls.

Chanyeol had become addicted to Kris's attention.

He was ready to do anything to have his gaze on him just for a moment. He was desperate, he knew Kris didn't have feelings for him anymore and that everything he was doing was useless ... But he got up to sit next to Baekhyun anyway. Him and Luhan looked at him as if he was a freak. Chanyeol's analysis was simple, despite him throwing coffee at him, Baekhyun looked nice and he had decided to repair the little accident of this morning. Chanyeol knew at this instant Kris was looking at him, only focused on him.  
He loved it. Disproportionately.  
Forgetting the glare they gave him a while ago, ChanyeoI looked at Baekhyun.

 

"Hm..Hi..how are you doing ?"

"..You don’t even know how much better I was when you were far away from me."

 

The Luhan guy smiled a bit while eating a spoonful of jelly, Chanyeol couldn't help but frown at Beakhyun's cold answer. The dark haired guy looked back at his plate, stabbing an innocent nugget with his fork. The giant swallowed awkwardly before trying again, deciding to be more direct because it seemed being polite didn't work with Byun Baekhyun. 

 

"Okay bad start. I wanted to apologize for my clumsiness. I could maybe..offer you a coffee one day ?"

"My schedule is full." His analysis had been false. Baekhyun was unpleasant & looked annoyed. He seemed still pissed about this morning. Some people in the cafeteria began to laugh at Chanyeol. He clenched a fist, not enjoying the laughters behind him but he wasn't ready to let go yet.

 

"Can I have a better reason ?"

"I already have a boyfriend."

"I never said it was going to be a date. But since you're at it..where is he ?" This time Baekhyun paused and looked away, Luhan stiffened in his chair. Chanyeol apparently hit a nerve and decided to take advantage of it. If he wasn't able to break the ice between him and Baekhyun at least he was able to provoke him.

"Since we never saw him by your side maybe he doesn’t care if  you hang out with other guys.

"Baekhyun bit his lip slightly, pretending not to hear him but Chanyeol didn’t let go. He came closer to him, putting emphasis on each of his words. The entire cafeteria was listening to their conversation, some words about Baekhyun were starting to spread around. Words of agreement with Chanyeol's words.

"Be honest, you don't have a boyfriend Baekhyun. I'm sure you just say it to give yourself a clear conscience when you reject someone."

 

Baekhyun suddenly looked shocked, he wanted to answer, but the words didn't seem come and he remained silent. Chanyeol felt a little confused, seeing the young man who previously spoke so proudly being at a loss of words. He didn't notice Luhan getting up, grabbing his water bottle to throw its content at him. The giant stepped back in surprise, finding himself drenched.

 

"Mind your own business." Luhan grabbed Baekhyun by the arm and went out with him, people stared at Chanyeol for a moment before returning to their meal, forgetting what had just happened. He wiped a bit his face with his sleeves. Sehun and Kris walked toward him & the youngest picked up the bottle Luhan had thrown. 

"It was probably a big deal if Luhan reacted like that." muttered Sehun, putting the bottle on the table.

"You didn’t have to be so rude. Maybe he really has a boyfriend." Kris nodded.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Kris wasn't one to talk about rudeness. He wasn’t soft when he was speaking or even when he was asking something, even when he had to break up. Kris was always cold. Chanyeol wondered how he could love such a distant person. Letting out a sigh, Chanyeol stood up without a word and walked out. He headed towards his locker to get his stuff and to join his next class. Sehun and Kris looked at him and eventually went to their respective classes. When the giant arrived in his biology class he looked at the remaining places, aware that he wouldn't have much choice since he took lots of time to arrive. While he was looking for a seat in the room he realized Baekhyun was in the same course. Chanyeol never had much luck : the only place remaining was next to the guy he humiliated a few minutes ago in front of the whole cafetaria. Inwardly cursing his luck, he sat in the only empty seat, hoping that with a little luck I wouldn't be noticed by Baekhyun. His eyes met Baekhyun's anyway, his hands were clutching onto his phone. Chanyeol couldn't help but feel bad for him . He looked sad. Baekhyun answered a message from his phone, slight smile crossing his lips while doing it. That's when Chanyeol told himself that even if it was small , this smile was heart-warming. It might be good if he tried to make a move and apologize for his previous behavior...Again.

"What are you looking at that's so interesting ? " Baekhyun had suddenly talked to him, noticing he was starring. Despite his previous resolutions, no words came out of his mouth. He didn't apologize to Baekhyun, he didn't answer to his question and simply followed the lecture the teacher had just began. Kris was right, he really was pathetic.        

 

 

* * *

 

  
** 4:27 pm. **

Luhan came out of class. Being relatively popular (and modest) he was never alone, even though he preferred spending his time with Baekhyun. One of his favorite hobbies was to annoy him after all. Unfortunately he was in second year and Luhan in his third one. A guy and him were heading towards the locker room; however even though they were about to play football (which he loved) he couldn’t help but think about what happened at lunchtime. He sighed and let his friend go ahead. Luhan stepped backwards and took his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it not believing what he was going to do.

"What are you doing here ?" Looking in front of him, Luhan met Sehun’s eyes. He smiled at him and put his phone back into his pocket.

"I was thinking about a way to fix what your giant friend told Baekhyun earlier. "

"Excuse him. He's just stupid. " Luhan laughed a bit and, with a sigh, looked at his former boyfriend. Sehun wasn’t really expressive but he knew he was truly sorry for what Chanyeol had done. The elder gently patted his shoulder.

"Don’t worry. Baekhyun will recover. I just need you and your Chinese dude to control your insensitive derpy friend. "

"Roger. I’ll do my best." Sehun gave him a small smile before going to his class. Luhan knew Baekhyun was not going to die because of what happened but he also knew that there was an easy way to solve everything. So he decided to send a message to Kai.

 

* * *

 

 

** 10:30 pm. **

Jongin (nicknamed Kai by a lot of people) had just returned from art school. Like every evening he was staying in the dorms, he knocked at Luhan & Baekhyun's door. The tanned male had a sly smile on his lips as he was patiently waiting in the hallway. His body was aching but he was used to it and always trying to not to show it. The door suddenly opened and his smile widened a little at the sight of the young man who came to open the door. Looking sleepy, Baekhyun was wearing a pair of boxers that exposed his short white legs as the upper part of his body was covered by a large grey & used sweater. He watched Kai while yawning a bit and took his hands in his, squeezing them gently. Kai pulled him against his torso, keeping the elder in his arms. Baekhyun smiled in his embrace, closing his eyes before wrinkling his nose slightly and pushing his boyfriend, laughing softly.

"You smell terrible Jongin ..you sweat a lot. " A bit surprised at his comment, Kai laughed, pulling the sleeves of his sweat-shirt with embarrassment. Baekhyun pushed him inside and Kai dropped his gym bag on the floor to take off his sweatshirt. He knew Baekhyun was watching. Kai always liked the effect his toned body had on him. He sat on the couch and let the small boy sitting on his lap.

 

"Baek, I'm sorry. Luhan texted me to tell me that you had been annoyed by a freak this afternoon."

"...Luhan texted you? It must really be a crisis. "

"You’re overdoing it."

"He hates you. "

"Mh ..you’re so gentle."

 

Baekhyun smiled softly, Luhan left the room right at this moment and made a face when he saw Kai. The tanned boy gave him a nod which Luhan royally ignored, filling a glass of water before returning to the room. He stopped midway before opening the door.

 

"You really need a shower Kai. I can smell you from here." Kai sighed heavily at these words & finally decided to use the bathroom. Stepping into the shower he turned the handle, hot water starting to slide down his skin. The boy watched the various soaps in front of him, trying to differentiate Baekhyun’s and Luhan's, aware that the latter would probably slaughter him if he smelled his soap on him. Never trust a baby face. He finally got out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist. Baekhyun was leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for his return. Kai decided to surprise him & slid his fingers along his delicate neck, causing a violent shudder to shake his body. Baekhyun looked at Kai, running his fingers all over his still wet face. Kai gently pushed him against a wall and began to kiss his soft neck. Drops of water were falling from his hair onto Baekhyun’s face, dripping like pearls.

 

"I arranged my schedule and shifted my hours. I can attend more of classes now. I'm sorry ... I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

 

Baekhyun gave him a slight smile and kissed his cheeks. He knew Kai wanted more than anything to be a dancer, he worked really hard to be admitted in a dance school but he also decided to have a little formation in university in order to have a second chance if he couldn’t succeed as a dancer. University in which Baekhyun and him met. The singer had tight days, but mostly was in art school, barely seen in university as he would move from a campus to another. Luckily the two schools were less than 10 minutes away. Baekhyun had never complained despite the fact that they couldn’t really see each other. It was his boyfriend's dream and Baekhyun didn’t want to be selfish and to ask Kai to focus only on their relationship. Kai felt stupid for never noticing Baekhyun prefered thinking about Kai's desires before his. So it was his turn to make a move.

 

"…It’s a nice surprise Jongin. Thanks a lot."

 

Baekhyun kissed his lips and Kai closed his eyes in order to fully enjoy the gesture. Jongin's hands slid down his back, bringing him closer, his fingers were drawing paths on his back. They finally started falling down on Kai's sides & Baekhyun let out a little moan. Baekhyun broke the kiss and put his lips on Kai's neck, his hands wandering under his towel to touch the dancer's body more freely. Kai put his hands under Baekhyun's thighs to carry him towards the bedroom. Kai opened the room, plunging them into darkness, and put Baekhyun on his bed, placing himself above him, kissing his lips immediately. He took off the towel around Kai's waist and he did the same with his boxers, pressing their bodies together. Baekhyun’s moans grew louder, vibrating in the tiny room, begging his boyfriend to give him more. He wrapped one of his legs around Jongin's waist & he felt their members harden against each other. They had to admit they shared a high sex drive.

The dancer kissed his body as he slid a hand around Baekhyun's hardening cock, lightly stroking it, their sighs mixed together. Their bodies were sweating, clinging to each other and they were full of desire, lower abdomens screaming for more. To go further. To feel him around his manhood. To move roughly inside him. To watch his hips sliding against his. To feel what he was doing to him was good. To hear his sighs, moans, his voice screaming Jongin's name. His own thoughts were exciting him & Kai finally decided to speed things up and reached out to grab the lube and condoms that Baekhyun was always hiding under the mattress. He handed them to him and they shared a smile.

 

"Do you want to put it on me ? " Kai asked. Kai saw a glint of light in Baekhyun's eyes despite the darkness and expected to hear his approval ...before a loud cough reached them. Suddenly Kai remembered Baekhyun’s matteress was the lower one of a bunk bed and Luhan was sleeping on the top bunk. He was right above them and they suddenly heard the complaint of the latter.

 

"Are you kidding me ? Go fuck somewhere else !"

 

A real cock-block.


	2. Chapter 2

**C** hanyeol was sitting on a bench, his hands hiding his face. He wasn’t ready for this break-up, not when he still had so many feelings inside of him. His heart was bleeding, he felt oppressed. He put too many hopes in this one sided relationship & he felt like crying but tears weren’t coming.

 **C** hanyeol never gave himself the right to cry  

 **A**  few hours later a couple was formed. Without tears, only emotions and a huge relief to not have to hide themselves anymore but the feeling of guilt was consuming the one who had broken up with his boyfriend on a lie.  
  

* * *

 

 **B** aekhyun was sitting on the couch of his dorm, his hands hiding his face. He wasn’t really ready for this relationship but they had mutual feelings. His heart was beating faster and his face was red when he accepted his friend's feelings. He silently began to cry tears of joy, sliding along his cheeks.

 **B** aekhyun never held back his tears.   

 **S** omewhere else at the same time, a couple was breaking-up. Two men went separate ways, without emotions, without tears. They knew it was better for them, but it triggered a chain of events which would end with one's solitude.


End file.
